The invention relates to filter elements, including effective utilization of limited available space.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward space-effective filter elements utilizing limited available space. For example, in internal combustion engine crankcase ventilation filters, only a limited under-hood space is available in the engine compartment. The present system has broader application and may be used in various implementations.